A device comprising a substrate and an electric contact attached on the substrate is used for e.g. a transponder. U.S. Pat. No. 6,867,983 B2 discloses a transponder referred to as radio frequency identification (RFID) transponder used as an RFID tag or label. The tag or label includes a device substrate, on which an antenna with two ends is formed, and a strap substrate. When producing the tag or label, the antenna is first formed on the device substrate and then a conductive adhesive is placed on the antenna ends. The microstructure element is placed in a recess of the strap substrate by means of an FSA process, and leads are plated on the strap substrate. Finally, the strap substrate is mounted on the device substrate, with the leads of the strap substrate being in contact with the antenna ends, thus coupling the antenna with the microstructure element.